Wild day
by Ana the Anodite
Summary: My version of Joker's wild (bad tittle I know) AUish cause of Ana/Angel n stuff


_AN: This is my version of Joker's Wild episode 42 of BTAS I haven't uploaded a story in a long time so I'm happy i get to upload today. ( there will be another one based off of this episode but it will be really short) _

**Disclaimer: I only own Angel/Ana **

summary: My version of Joker's wild

* * *

Joker turned to look and see where the noise was coming from, that's when he noticed the elevator was coming down. Acting quickly he ran and got a thick wooden poll. No one was going to stop him from demolishing this casino club, even if he did like the idea of it being based off himself. As the door opened he automatically swung at Batman.

Laughing Joker spoke up "Slow on the reflexes hey Batsy? That car crash took more out of you then I thought." Joker abruptly stopped laughing, and looked torn when he saw Batman on the ground. Usually Batman could take that sort of thing. He felt that something was wrong...

That's when he noticed Angel on the ground in pain as well. Joker's eyes widened as he looked at the teenager, she wasn't with them as the crash happened. That meant someone else had to have done this to them. He growled as he knelt beside the hero's. no one could hurt his Bats but him. And he didn't even hurt him this much.

He didn't even hit Angel with the poll and she was already knocked out cold. Biting his lips Joker put his hand on her forehead. She was burning up...

Moving his other hand to Batman he wasn't surprised to see that Bats was the same way. They were both burning up...

Moving them to where they were leaning against a crate Joker had decided to make himself comfy on Batman's lap. Destroying this Casino could wait a few minutes, he looked at Batman and how vulnerable the male looked. Groaning Joker felt himself get semi-hard at images that flashed through his mind. Hot and flustered he then forced the impure thoughts away.

Opening her eyes dazed Angel turned to see Joker siting on Batman's lap looking at him intensely with concern and a whole lot of love that could burn through steal "J-joker?" she muttered dizzily her vision clearing more. Joker turned to see Angel looking at him with a dazed expression

"Angel, you okay?" He asked the sore girl. Nodding Angel closed her eyes once more. Joker sighed as he then turned back to Batman who was starting to wake up. Groaning Batman's eyes slowly opened.

"Joker?" He said lowly, his voice still trying to come together from the shock.

Sighing in relief Joker pressed their heads together. Who had did this to them? He was going to find out and shred them into a million pieces

"Who did this to you Bats?" Joker asked as he pressed closer to Batman. He was still a bit hard from the images but his arousal was almost unnoticeable to the necked eye. But you could still feel it if you pressed against it.

Blushing Batman answered huskily from the lust he was beginning to feel "Cameron Kaiser" He tried to ignore joker's erection but it was rather difficult in this situation. If Angel wasn't hear and there weren't camera's around it would be different

Clinching his fist, Joker growled "first he thinks he can make a casino about me! Then he thinks that it's okay to hurt what belongs to me! And he even hurt Angel!" He seethed out in rage.

"I'm going to destroy this place. Then him!"

"That's what he wants" Batman spoke up to a very confused clown. "That's why he built this place, he's gonna collect the insurance once this place is gone and build a new one. Once you blow it up he'll be miles away"

Joker frowned "I hate it when you make sense!" He exclaimed while getting off Batman's lap and went to unplug the explosives. Joker went back and fiercely crushed their lips together making Batman moan.

"I'm going to take care of Kaiser. No one makes a fool of Joker or hurts you!" He quickly pecked Batman's lips and ran off.

Sighing Batman got up and turned to Angel. He was about to pick her up when her eyes snapped open and looked at Batman. She got to her feet and smirked despite the aching she still felt. "You ready to help Joker out?" Angel asked floating up. Batman rolled his eyes but smiled at Angel who was giggling

"What?" Batman asked not seeing any thing funny right now. The teen just blushed like a fangirl. He didn't notice it did he? Shaking her head Angel coughed awkwardly

"I think Joker, got to you" she didn't know how to say 'Bats, your hard. Or Joker got you hard' Batman just looked at her like she had grew another head. Frustrated Angel face palmed herself and whispered "Joker got you hard" her face was now burning with embarrassment but not as bad as Batman's.

"Oh..." He looked down to see a slight bulge. He wasn't that hard but at feeling Joker's Semi-hard one made him like this.

Damn that attractive sexy clown! Batman thought as he forced it down.

Angel blushed as she scratched the back of her head "We will never speak of this again" Batman says as he rushes out for the batplane

"I wouldn't dream of it" Angel flew after him while saying it sarcastically even though she 150% meant it. Flying she found a helicopter that seemed to be swaying back and forth. Smiling mischievously Angel stopped flying and just stood there for a second "do I really want to get involved?" She asked out load in the open. A glint of humor flashed in her eyes. What if she were to cause shadows around the copter so no one could see anything? Or make the shadows wrap around Kaiser and scare the hell out of him.

She was just about to do it but then something hit her. What if the plane were to crash? Joker was in there and she couldn't risk him getting hurt. Making a decision she transformed herself into a shadow on the copter and stayed there until she had a plan to get Kaiser.

Batman got into the helicopter and pushed Joker away from the wheal. Taking a hold of the wheal batman slowly started to land, but the clown wrestled him for the it. Just as Joker was about to get it the copter swung to one side causing everyone to flip around.

Ironically Angel was the one behind it. She was tired of the wrestling between the men so she decided to have a little fun of her own. It was priceless seeing the positions they landed in. After everything she did (which wasn't a lot) Joker was somehow straddling Batman's waist.

Kaiser was knocked out on the floor while all if this was going on. Blushing Joker smirked as he quickly kissed Batman who was blushing. Batman could still feel Joker's erection. He leaned and pressed his thigh in between Joker's legs earning a moan

They would have continued but they remembered about Kaiser being in there with them. This was going to be a difficult thing to say.

How was he going to explain to the cops what Kaiser was doing all along? Let alone let them see his erection that Joker also had as well. And one of the worst was Joker having to go back to Arkham.

Angel came from the shadows to help them. "Bats I'll help" she says smiling.

"How did-" he was cut off

"I just know' she said grinning. "I'll drop this loser to the police and tell them that I ha e no idea where you went"

"You guys can go do whatever you want now" she winked as she flew off with Kaiser.

Joker put himself against Batman "so" the clown wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he kissed Batman passionately

It was Batman who deepened the kiss first. He didn't want to hold back anymore. He wanted Joker now.


End file.
